Battle
Battles are a large part of Mount and Blade as they occur rather often and help you to progress through the game. They can be solved in two ways. One of your options is to allow your troops to attack without you, allowing the game to generate your loses and the enemies loses until one side emerges the victor. The second option involves charging with your troops. This is arguably the best way to engage in any battle as your presence can easily beat staggering odds. Commands Using commands can be another way of defeating your opponents or simply reducing your loses. Using the number keys (Default setting) you can select a group your army such as your infantry, cavalry, or archers and then give them an order with the F1 keys (Default setting) to hold a position or follow the player etc. Tactics There are many things to consider when planning out a battle including your surroundings, your army composition, and your own style of play as these factors will determine your best course of action. Mount and Blade can become a very tactical game under the correct circumstances. Here are some basic tactics that can be very useful. Archers and crossbowman are much more effective when positioned on hills. *All approaching units will be slowed by the terrain, allowing your ranged units to fire more shots at them. *Cavalry will also be unable to gain the momentum that they use to charge and deliver heavy blows. *It is important to note that placing your ranged troops on elevated ground will also make them targets for enemy ranged units. Troops without ranged capability can avoid volleys of projectiles by being positioned behind hills. *This is a very effective way of protecting your troops from archers and is especially useful if you don't like loosing your un-shielded powerhouse units like Hired Blades. *This may be a bad idea against cavalry as they will gain speed coming over the hill, increasing their damage when they meet your line. Foot soldiers of any kind can benefit from being in a compressed formation when fighting cavalry. *Tightening troops formations will remove the gap that cavalry use to escape after landing a blow on your forces. This will cause the horse to stop dead, spelling certain doom for it's rider. *Cavalry who use projectiles will not be beat this way. Cavalry can be used to distract an enemy army while your other troops relocate. *This works very well at the beginning of a battle if you wish to move your troops onto elevated ground or any other part of the map. *There is a good chance your cavalry will be lost. Tips *Your horse doubles as a shield should you have lost yours but it will run away after being struck. It can be particularly useful on terrain without rocks or trees. *Strong armor is very important if you play on normal settings. *Fighting in the front lines will give you quick access to fallen weapons that can replenish your ammunition or give you an edge on certain opponents.